Mandi
'''Mandi Solary '''is the female worker of Wingeria. She was the first customer to get re-designed to a better look. She is Tony's wife. Flipdeck info Mandi is an award winning chef at the world renown restaurant, Papa’s Wingeria. What started as a quick vacation to Starlight City became a rather permanent, part-time job for her. When Mandi’s not frying up crispy wings and shrimp, she’s busy taking care of her twin daughters. Tony loves to brag about Mandi’s awesome job and how the family gets all the free wings they can eat! Appearance In Papa's Pizzeria, Mandi has long brown hair. Starting with Papa's Burgeria, her hair style has been straightened into a bob. Her clothing is a t-shirt with owly designs and light denim jeans with light stripes. Her belt has an anchor on it and she wears shoes with pink at the end and silver laces. Lighter highlights were added to her hair in Papa's Freezeria, along with a slight change of her owly shirt. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 pepperonis * 6 mushrooms * 1/2 minutes * Sliced into 8 pieces. Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Cheese * Ketchup * Onion * Lettuce * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Soft * Steak * Brown Rice * Sour Cream * Tomatoes * Cheese Papa's Freezeria,HD and To Go! * Medium Cup * Strawberries * Strawberry Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Syrup * Sprinkles * 3 Cherries Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Blueberry Pancakes * Whipped Cream * Raspberries * Drink: ** Small Iced Tea Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Swiss Cheese * Mayo * Onion * Lettuce * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Wings * 8 BBQ Strips * 4 Carrots * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Regular Bun * Onions * Relish * Ketchup * Pickle * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Tangerine Pop ** Small Cotton Puffs Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Blueberry Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Pink Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Candy Egg (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candy Egg (Marshmallow in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** White Frosting ** Cotton Candy Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) ** Jelly Beans (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) ** Bunny Ear Candy (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Candy Egg (Cherry in other holidays) ** Bunny Ear Candy (Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine *Garlic Basil *Crushed Croutons (No other toppings in other holidays) *4 Clams *4 Shrimps *Crescent Roll Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut **Strawberry Jelly **Chocolate Icing **Wildberry Shake Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) *Chocolate Ring Donut **Chocolate Mousse **Strawberry Icing **Chocolate Drizzle (None in Easter) **Rainbow Sprinkles *Blueberry Egg Donut (Ring Donut in other holidays) **Boston Cream **Sky Blue Icing **Raspberry Bark **Jelly Beans (None in other holidays) Unlockable toppings along with her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Cotton Candy Drizzle. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Crescent Roll. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Chocolate Drizzle. Trivia *She is the first real life person to be introduced in a gameria. *She is the first real life person to become a chef. *She is the first real person to be a tutorial customer. Gallery Mandi (Taco Mia).png|Mandi's appearance in Papa's Burgeria and Taco Mia! Mandisolary.jpg Mandi.png Mandi-Mandi.jpg|A Mandi look-alike with Mandi Workers mandi.jpg Mandi Solary.jpg Tony and family.png|Mandi, Tony and their daughters. PerfectMandi!.png|"Great, Tony and the kids are gonna be happy!" Mandy.jpg|Mandi in real life with effects Angrybirdsrocks323.JPG|How Mandi Evolved File:Mandi_Drawing.png 60.jpg Mandi and Tony.jpg bitmap.png Black beans.png|Mandi is not pleased. Mandi Thumbs Up.PNG|Mandi thumbs up Monster hamburger.jpg|Mandi will not be pleased for that monster hamburger-. Angry mandi.jpg|What is meant by this stupid joke? Tell me Cooper! Poor Mandi.png Wingeria Chefs.png 968.png Perfect Breakfast for Mandi.png mand not a star customer.png|Mandi when she is not a star customer s.png|Taylor is perfect! Mandi in Papa's Pastaria.png perfect pasta and gold badge.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Adults Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Eateria Category:The Solary Family Category:Real people Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Easter Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:People with brown hair Category:Tutorial Customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Thanksgiving Customers Category:Lovers